After
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Spoilers for 3x06.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen wolf.

Summary: Spoilers for 3x06.

Flames went up next to them and he suddenly realized that Lydia had saved his life. It was certainly a change from last year where she hadn't even known he had existed he thought dryly. His eyes sought out her to make sure that she was okay. She was crying but seemed to be alright other then that.

His eyes next sought out Scott next. Stiles immediately wrapped his arms around Scott. He had been so worried about him, he was always so worried about him, but he always thought that the threat against Scott would come from the outside. The fact that it had come from the inside tore him up inside. Scott hugged him back tightly, and Stiles felt as more tears leaked their way down his cheeks. What would he have done if Scott had killed himself? He didn't even want to think about it but his brain would not let the thought go.

It would have been his fault. Whatever it had been had only affected werewolves and Scott wouldn't have been a werewolf if Stiles hadn't dragged him along with him looking for Lara Hale's body. He absently heard people trying to get the fire under control, but all he could focus on was Scott and how close Stiles had come to killing him. He found himself muttering some nonsense to Scott about how he was going to be okay, that Stiles wouldn't let anything happen to him, only to immediately counter was he said in his mind. Stiles couldn't protect Scott, he was human and not really all that strong of a human in the first place. There was some more talking in the background that he didn't pay attention to all he focused on was Scott.

~.~

Stiles wasn't sure how exactly it happened exactly. Only something about how werewolves and the hotel didn't mix. Lydia was also better off in the bus where she couldn't' hear the cries of all the people who had killed themselves in the hotel. They needed their bags and so he and Alison were grabbing them, since they seemed to be the only ones unaffected by the hotel. He and Alison didn't say a word to each other, despite the fact that Alison had dated his best friend he didn't know much about her other then the fact that she was a hunter and that you definitely shouldn't piss her off. However they did keep the same pace and stayed side by side.

All the motels room doors were still wide open. Memories flashed through his mind, ones that hadn't happened even an hour ago. He was really starting to think maybe they should just let whatever was in their bags stay up in the rooms. However Alison pressed on and went into the first opened door which had been hers and Lydia's room. She grabbed her stuff and Lydia's as well. Stiles waited until she was ready and they made their way to the next room. His and Scott's room, he quickly stuffed anything that wasn't already into a bag not wanting to spend one more moment in this hotel then he had to. Alison seemed to feel the same as they practically jogged to the next room.

This one this was worse because this was where Boyd had nearly killed himself. He had nearly drowned himself with a safe on his chest. He could see the bath through the still open door, could still see Boyd dying right in front of his eyes. He blinked as Alison place her hand lightly on his back. She seemed to have gathered up Issac's and Boyd's stuff while he had been lost in memory. He held his hand out for bags since Alison was holding several. Alison handed him a few and they made their way quickly out of the room and down the stairs. They saw that everyone seemed to have gotten on the bus already. They put the bags away in the bus quickly and climbed on. Issac and Boyd were sitting across the aisle from each other in the back just staring at each other. Lydia was sitting next to a hunched over Scott looking awkward. Stiles didn't even think he just went straight to him. Lydia saw him and cleared herself out of the way relieved. Stiles sat down next him and stared at him looking for any indication on what he should be saying.

"I nearly killed myself." Scott whispered. Stiles nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat.

"I know."

"Stiles I nearly killed myself." Scott cried slightly louder turning to look at him tears gathering again in his eyes.

"Scott it wasn't you it was the hotel or something." Stiles said dismissively like he hadn't been thinking the exact same thoughts since the event had happened as well.

"But I could have died...you could have died. What were you thinking stepping into the gasoline with me?" Scott asked softly his eyes still glassy but no tears fell. Stiles shrugged, it had been the only thing he could up with, he had just hoped that their bond as best friend would be enough to pull Scott out of his trance.

"It worked didn't it?" he said flippantly only to have Scott glare at him, he sighed.

"I had to Scott." it was true, Scott was his best friend, his only friend for so long and it had been his fault in the first place that Scott had been in that situation. It had been the only way he could think of to save Scott and...if it had gone off at least he wouldn't of had to miss him since they would both be going together.

"Promise me you'll never do something like that again." Scott earnestly requested. Stiles shook his head.

"No can do Scott, it's always been my job to get your butt out of the flames." Stiles winced at his choice of words as did Scott. There was a long silence and Stiles didn't know what else to say. How was it that he always seemed to find things to say when no one wanted him to talk, but when he needed words they deserted him?

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Stiles smiled and Scott smiled back at him. He knew that this wasn't over that Scott was not over this yet, but at least he was slightly better now.

~.~

The bus seats was not comfortable and no matter how Stiles moved he couldn't seem to make himself any more comfortable. He stilled as one of the snores stopped for a moment, after a moment he realized it was Boyd's. That's how long he hadn't been sleeping he knew the different snores and sleeping sounds of the people on the bus. However after a moment it started again and he relaxed. Sleep had not come easy to any of them. Boyd, Issac and Scott had all tried to kill themselves and Lydia had heard several people dying that night. Stiles had insisted sleeping in the next row back from Scott, just in case Scott needed him in the night. He had almost insisted they do what Alison and Lydia did and share a bus seat but he wanted Scott to be able to sleep to be able to forget about what happened if only for a few hours.

Weirdly enough though they all fell asleep before him. He wished he could fall asleep too. But he kept thinking back to Scott dressed in gasoline and holding that flare. How close he had come to losing his best friend...sleep didn't come for a long time.

Review please :)


End file.
